


Cachée au fin fond d'un tombeau, la chaleur règne

by AndersAndrew



Category: Mytho (Comic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Ancient Egypt, Body Modification, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fever Dreams, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Verse - Freeform, Pheromones, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, bossy bottom, hint of Seth/Horus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand il entre en période de chaleurs, Anubis se réfugie dans le tombeau le plus profond qu'il puisse trouver, afin que personne ne puisse le trouver.<br/>Mais quelqu'un finit par le dénicher, et c'est bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait attendu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cachée au fin fond d'un tombeau, la chaleur règne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berylia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/gifts).



> Titre: Cachée au fin fond d'un tombeau, la chaleur règne  
> Fandom: Mytho (mais ça se passe dans les temps anciens, donc pré-canon, puisque Loki et pas Luka)  
> Rating: M  
> Genre: UA omégaverse, donc PORN (et sans doute OOC)  
> Personnages: past!Loki/Anubis(->Isis)  
> Nombre de mots: 3569 (WHAT THE FUCK ?!)  
> Commentaire: En réponse à la requête de berylia datant de mai 2013 sur mon meme à UA. J'avais commencé à l'écrire, et puis, comme ça ne me plaisait pas, je l'avais abandonné. Et puis, tout récemment, j'ai vraiment rencontré l'omégaverse dans le fandom Supernatural, et l'inspiration est venue, magique, transcendantale XD Je pense que Satan a une part de responsabilité...

Chaque année, Anubis s'enferme dans un tombeau profondément enfoui sous terre pendant une période allant de l'équinoxe du printemps au début de l'été.  
Il ne reste pas inactif cependant, car en temps que divinité, il doit assurer son rôle en toute circonstance.  
Mais bien souvent, ses chaleurs l'empêchent d'avoir l'esprit clair, et à certains moments il ne peut plus rien faire hormis se tordre sur sa couche en gémissant de frustration. Son corps s'embrase du désir d'être possédé par l'un de Ceux qui ne s'agenouillent pas. Toute notion de pudeur le quitte, comme tout ceux de son espèce, lorsque l'instinct de reproduction l'envahit. Il ressent alors une sensation de vide, un creux désagréable qui va en s'élargissant, à mesure que les changements s'intensifient :  
Son orifice devient humide et s'ouvre comme une fleur, prêt à accueillir le membre viril porteur de la sève vital dont il est avide. Son ventre se gonfle sous la production effrénée d'hormones destinées à optimiser ses chances de fécondation, en dégageant une large cavité pouvant recueillir le fluide de plusieurs prétendants venus l'honorer. Sa peau devient douce, son odeur suave comme du miel, tandis que son cul s'arrondit de façon à paraître moelleux et confortable aux partenaires potentiels.  
Néanmoins, chaque année, Anubis s'enterre, et chaque année, il demeure vierge de toute pénétration.  
Toujours raisonnable, il refuse de se soumettre à une basse pulsion animale, et sa tante, Isis, est bien d'accord avec lui.  
Cette dernière n'a jamais voulu parler de ce qui était arrivé à son fils Horus, lorsque celui-ci, encore adolescent, avait eu ses premières chaleurs, attirant ainsi chez eux quantité de dieux et déesses ayant pour seul objectif de le saillir, chacun voulant à tout prix que le fils d'Osiris porte son enfant.  
Car les dieux suivent une hiérarchie très stricte et complexe, qui repose à la fois sur l'espèce, mais aussi sur la popularité et le nombre d'adeptes.  
Ainsi, Osiris, Roi du Royaume des morts et juge impartial des âmes, était haut placé dans cette hiérarchie. S'accoupler avec son fils et lui donner un héritier scellerait le destin de l'heureux élu, lui permettant d'accéder à une place plus élevée.  
Mais Anubis ignorait ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Horus avait disparu, et nul ne connaissait son sort. Sauf peut-être Isis, dont c'était le secret.  
Grâce à elle, Anubis pouvait, une fois par an, se retirer pour se cacher. Bien sûr, il savait qu'on le cherchait. Certains dieux auraient bien voulu lui mettre la main dessus durant ses chaleurs.  
Toutefois, il faisait confiance à Isis, qui, avec ses tours de magie, parvenait à détourner ses poursuivants. Il avait de la chance d'avoir une tante aussi dévouée, car en tant qu'Obéissant, il n'était guère intéressé par toutes ces luttes de pouvoir – auxquelles Isis prenait goût, étant une de Celles qui ne s'agenouillent pas.  
Il la plaignait un peu. Sa nature avait plus d'impact sur sa personnalité que celle d'Obéissant n'en avait sur Anubis. Certes, il était doté de caractéristiques propres à son espèce, mais la plus encombrante restait les chaleurs, et elles demeuraient brèves. Alors que l'instinct de dominance de Ceux qui ne s'agenouillent pas était toujours là, et rendait les relations avec autrui assez difficiles. Même Anubis ressentait le caractère dominateur d'Isis comme forme d'agression, parfois. Et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être en sa compagnie durant ses chaleurs.  
De toute façon, il aurait été trop honteux de se montrer dans cette situation. Rien que d'y penser, il était excité, et gêné à la fois. Une part de lui était un peu déçu qu'elle n'ait pas tenté de le prendre, et de le clamer. Au moins, ses problèmes auraient été résolus. Puisqu'une fois qu'un Obéissant est imprégné par un de Ceux qui ne s'agenouillent pas, il lui appartient corps et bien – et pouvoirs, statut et titres honorifiques compris, évidemment, ce qui rend Anubis plus attirant que son physique pourtant très intéressant à la base.  
Pour l'heure, Anubis passait son temps à réfléchir. Il organisait mentalement son planning des mois à venir, prévoyant de rattraper le retard qu'il aura accumuler dans son travail durant son absence.  
Quand les chaleurs devenaient trop fortes, il tentait de soulager ses ardeurs par des bains d'eau froide ; des fois, cela suffisait, d'autres fois non. Alors il revenait piteusement à sa couche pour un plaisir éphémère en solitaire, la main sur son sexe et des sanglots dans la gorge.  
Le temps passait lentement, si lentement qu'il avait l'impression que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais, et il luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans un désespoir abyssale. Ce combat permanent contre lui-même le laissait sans force.  
Il était souvent pris de crises de hystérie frénétique durant lesquelles il brisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main avec un acharnement méthodique, réduisant les objets en petits morceaux jusqu'à se blesser ; la douleur l'apaisait, et il se faisait mal jusqu'à ce que ça passe, jusqu'à ce qu'une espèce de soulagement l'envahisse et le calme, empli d'une étrange satisfaction, comme s'il avait réussit à acquérir un contrôle obscur sur les réactions de son propre corps.  
Parfois, il avait des hallucinations à cause de la fièvre omniprésente qui l'assiégeait durant ses chaleurs. Des fantasmes sordides prenaient vie pour lui, venant le chercher dans son tombeau. Chaque fois un visage différent.  
Selon le personnage, il se laissait faire, et combien des membres du panthéon grec lui étaient passés dessus dans ses rêves, il n'en savait rien.  
Les grecs étaient ses préférés, parce qu'il pouvait leurs parler après, quand la crise retombait peu à peu, et qu'il était à la fois lucide et encore un peu ivre, les joues encore brûlantes, la voix tremblante, les doigts fébriles. Il aimait discuter de philosophie, d'art, et pour une fois, on l'écoutait, on lui demandait son avis, il n'était plus coincé par son état superficiel : par la solitude durant ses chaleurs, le manque de compagnie, l'exclusion inhérente et continuelle des Obéissants, dont les dieux ne se préoccupaient que pour leurs donner des ordres, à cause de leur fâcheuse tendance – comme le laisse entendre leur nom – à l'obéissance quasi aveugle.  
Il avait beaucoup de chance que sa tante soit là pour lui, il en était conscient. Cependant, il avait souvent le sentiment qu'à travers lui, c'était un autre qu'elle aimait, et cela rendait sa protection plutôt impersonnelle.  
Il n'était pas Horus. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le traque, il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il s'était habitué à être traité comme un larbin, il ne s'en offusquait même plus. Il aimait son travail et voulait le faire bien. C'est tout.  
Ceux qui ne s'agenouillent pas pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, tant que ça ne le concernait pas.  
Pourquoi la nature avait-elle décidé de lui infliger pareil supplice ?  
Il existait pourtant des dieux qui ne subissaient aucune influence de leur race. Ceux-là étaient rares, vivant toujours sur le fil du rasoir. Car leur pouvoir n'existait que grâce aux mortels qui croyaient en eux. Ils étaient libres de faire ce que bon leurs chantaient, et étaient indifférents aux enjeux défendus par la hiérarchie des dieux.  
Ils formaient ce qu'on appelait les Insoumis, et ils constituaient un groupe restreint d'hurluberlus aux objectifs chaotiques. Ceux qui ne s'agenouillent pas les soupçonnaient de comploter une rébellion contre l'ordre établi.  
Anubis ne se sentait pas menacé. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'une bande désorganisée sans but ni leader.  
Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant un peu, il voyait bien quelqu'un cherchant à tout prix à mettre un maximum de bazar possible. Cependant, il détestait le désordre. Cela nuisait à son travail.  
Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, dans un fracas épouvantable qui fit trembler les murs de pierres. Anubis voulu se lever, mais la fièvre rendait ses jambes toutes molles, et il retomba sur son siège.  
De chaque côté de l'entrée, les torches qui éclairaient l'endroit s'enflammèrent, créant de hautes ombres qui se mirent à danser sur les murs.  
Loki fit son apparition, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses dents aiguisées et son regard jaune lui donnait des airs de prédateur. En parfait intrus, il avança vers lui sans se presser, ni une parole d'introduction.  
Les doigts du dieu égyptien se crispèrent, tandis que la chaleur revenait à la charge, rendant ses cuisses humides, sa queue dure, et ses tétons dressés douloureusement. Peu importe qui lui apparaissait durant ses chaleurs, il avait toujours la même réaction. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son esprit irait chercher l'image de Loki pour matérialiser ses fantasmes ; car malgré le délire qui doucement l'envahissait, il avait toujours conscience que ses partenaires de jeux n'étaient que des illusions. Comme chaque année. Et il était seul, il était vierge, et il le resterait. C'était à la fois réconfortant, et désespérant.  
\- Quel accueil !, s'exclama Loki en avançant comme un roi dans la grande salle, détaillant sans vergogne l'Obéissant assis sur son siège.  
Son regard brillant s'attarda sur la verge tendue contre le ventre, et son sourire s'élargit, moqueur.  
Anubis détourna le regard, gêné. Même illusoire, Loki savait exactement comment le mettre mal à l'aise.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir. Va-t-en.  
\- Eh bien quoi ? Tu n'es même pas surpris ?, susurra le dieu nordique avec une fausse moue de dépit, en s'approchant davantage.  
Il vînt s'asseoir nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir, tout en légèreté irrévérencieuse.  
\- Je suis déçu, ajouta-t-il.  
Anubis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dissimulant ses tremblements, un peu agacé. Loki avait le don pour créer des problèmes là où il n'y en avait pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rêvait de lui, pourquoi lui, parmi tout le panthéon des dieux, pourquoi lui, qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à rencontrer dans ces circonstances ? Comment réagir alors ?  
Lorsque la paume de Loki toucha sa joue, il releva les yeux, constatant leur proximité. Le rouquin se pencha sur lui, se glissa contre lui, toujours avec ce sourire dérangeant, espiègle et dangereux. Son physique était l'exacte caractérisation de ce qu'il n'était pas ; sans âge, il paraissait jeune et excité par le nouveau jouet qui était tombé entre ses griffes ; trompeur, il avait l'air sincèrement intrigué de ce qui allait arrivé, comme si c'était la première fois et que cela l'amusait ; sûr de lui, il hésitait presque à bouger, son corps se figeant un instant ; insolent, il gardait un silence religieux.  
Il posa finalement son autre main sur la cuisse nue de l'égyptien et la fit remonter très lentement, sans plus dire un mot. Anubis ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le contraste de leur peau se touchant, avant de renverser la tête dans un éclat de plaisir incontrôlé qui le piqua au niveau de l'épine dorsale ; il relâcha sans le vouloir un soupir érotique, haletant légèrement. Quelque chose dans son ventre se tordit, et forma un nœud compact.  
Ça y était, ses chaleurs le reprenaient, et le désir d'être assouvi avec elles. Sa fièvre augmenta encore, brouillant ses idées de sensations obscures, sa chair fondant littéralement sous les contacts.  
Loki sourit et embrassa sa tempe battante, puis vînt mordiller le lobe de son oreille, comme ces petits animaux joueurs qui essayent d'attirer l'attention quand leur maître est malade. Mais à ce moment-là, l'analogie passa complètement au dessus de la tête d'Anubis, qui, s'il trouvait toujours le dieu nordique énervant, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre ses caresses avec une avidité qu'il s'efforçait de rendre peu perceptible – tout en ayant la conviction que si Loki continuait, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.  
Il se cambra lorsque les doigts fins et pâles remontèrent sur sa cuisse jusqu'à sa hanche, pinçant les lèvres pour éviter de gémir. Pas avec lui. Tout mais pas lui.  
\- Décidément, tu es incroyable, chuchota Loki.  
Il descendit mordiller sa gorge, ses dents pointue effleurant l'épiderme fragile. Anubis sursauta et jura ; si Loki le mordait, si Loki le clamait, il serait à lui pour toujours...  
Le dieu nordique émit un petit rire, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit. Il se contenta d'apposer ses lèvres sur son cou et de sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr d'avoir laissé un suçon.  
\- J'ai ton odeur sur la langue, murmura-t-il. Tu veux savoir ce que tu sens ?  
\- Non, marmonna Anubis en détournant la tête, frissonnant.  
\- Tu sens le musc et l'encens.  
La main du roux glissa dans le bas de son dos, créant une ligne brûlante entre ses fesses. Il souffla :  
\- Et le sperme.  
L'embaumeur tressauta à ce mot, les joues en feu. Un doigt mince s'insinua dans sa raie, et il ressentit une grande humiliation quand Loki réalisa combien il était humide pour lui ; quand Loki distingua les contours écartés de son anus, qui se mit à palpiter sous le doigté délicat.  
Anubis aurait pu supplier. Il l'avait fait avec les autres. Mais pas avec Loki, jamais.  
\- Tu veux que je te prenne, c'est ça ?, fit Loki à voix rauque et basse. Tu penses que je suis venu te monter pour faire de toi mon petit Obéissant, et porter mes enfants, comme tous les autres.  
Tout à coup, les bras d'Anubis se resserrèrent autour de lui, tremblants de faiblesse, mais fermement arrimés.  
\- Toi ou un autre, quelle importance ? J'arriverais à jouir de toute façon, cracha l'égyptien avec tout le mépris dont il était capable dans son état.  
\- Espèce de..., gronda Loki.  
Mais la bouche d'Anubis s'écrasa sur la sienne. Celui-ci, très exigeant, gronda en aspirant sa lèvre inférieure, suçant, léchant sans douceur.  
La main de Loki glissa dans les cheveux noirs d'Anubis et arracha le ruban qui les retenaient attachés. Ils dégringolèrent sur ses épaules, et le dieu égyptien poussa un gémissement en frissonnant, très sensible. L'autre main de Loki remonta dans son dos, possessive, et il plaqua son amant contre lui.  
\- J'ai changé d'avis, haleta Loki entre deux baisers.  
\- Ah oui ?, grogna l'embaumeur en revenant à la charge – en définitive, Loki n'était pas si mauvais, du moins pour les baisers.  
Le trickster ricana.  
\- Je comptais te faire languir jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies, puis je t'aurais planté là sans t'assouvir, mais maintenant...  
\- Tu es à moi, déclara sèchement Anubis dans un élan de propriété radicalement différent de sa nature profonde.  
Bien qu'il soit incapable de réfléchir autant, submergé qu'il était par l'ardeur du besoin, il était néanmoins fortement agité par les divers sentiments qui l'étreignaient en présence de ce Loki fantasmé ; ce n'était jamais arrivé avant qu'il ressente de telles émotions aussi contradictoires. Ça avait un côté irréfléchi, charnel, complètement spontané et en fait, un peu trop réaliste.  
\- Tu rêves !, rétorqua le dieu farceur en s'écartant assez pour retirer sa tunique, de plus en plus amusé.  
\- Je sais, se défendit l'Obéissant en revenant contre lui.  
Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient nus sur le sol, et Anubis poussa un long râle en accomplissant enfin ce pour quoi il était né ; Loki geignit dans son cou, et l'embaumeur frémit, glissant gentiment ses doigts dans mèches flamboyantes du dieu viking. Celui-ci donna un coup de rein, et la main d'Anubis s'agrippa aux cheveux roux avec force.  
Le trickster se redressa et l'égyptien ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son expression triomphante. Son désir se fondait en lui, l'obsédant ; son esprit lui criait des insanités qu'il mourrait d'envie de hurler sous les coups de butoir, mais il se taisait.  
Il sentit à peine la paume caresser sa joue. Il gardait les paupières closes ; il avait peur de retrouver sa propre folie dans les yeux de Loki.  
Mais soudain, quelque chose se produisit qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux.  
La semence de son amant jaillit à l'intérieur, incandescente, pour le remplir ; et en même temps, le pénis se mit à grossir rapidement, comme une baudruche, sauf que le nœud était dur et qu'il forçait sur son anus pourtant bien ouvert.  
Anubis cria de surprise ; il contempla, fasciné, le visage rougi de Loki en plein orgasme. Il avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, une expression de ravissement passa brièvement, suivit par une crispation toute entière de ses traits.  
Et l'égyptien pouvait sentir sa semence continuer de couler en lui, de l'envahir comme une armée conquérante, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les petits fantasmes qu'il avait eu, c'était bien plus fort, bien plus intense. Ses lèvres devinrent sèches, et il hoqueta :  
\- Clame-moi ! Fais-le ! MAINTENANT !  
Alors Loki laissa échapper un long soupir de satisfaction et planta son regard jaune, démoniaque, dans le sien. Anubis perçut bien la folie derrière, mais très loin de la sienne, car elle était loin d'être le fruit irraisonné d'un instinct primaire ; elle était machiavélique, destructrice et déterminée, d'une puissance incommensurable. C'était elle qui faisait trembler la terre quand Loki se mettait en colère, et brusquement, Anubis réalisa son erreur, celle que tout le monde faisait, de penser que les Insoumis n'avait pas de leader, parce que seuls Ceux qui ne s'agenouillent pas sont réellement dignes d'être suivis.  
Loki...était l'incarnation de ce que les autres appelleraient le Mal. Parce que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était semer le plus grand désordre possible...et il était méthodique dans son chaos.  
Plus rien n'avait alors de sens, la hiérarchie, les Obéissants, Ceux qui ne s'agenouillent pas. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et leurs choix.  
Anubis sentait combien son ventre était plein, combien il était chaud et gonflé de liquide séminal. C'était bon et apaisant, mais une petite alarme retentissait loin dans sa tête, lui signalant que c'était le début des ennuis.  
Loki se pencha dans son cou et chuchota quelque chose. C'était en norrois, et l'égyptien ne comprenait pas cette langue. Il se tendit en attendant la morsure pour le clamer...  
Le corps en sueur contre le sien s'écarta péniblement, dans un chuintement. Quand il se retira, Anubis gémit et s'empressa de refermer les cuisses pour retenir la semence en lui.  
Après une minute de flottement, il se redressa lentement sur les coudes. Loki se rhabillait.  
\- Que fais-tu ?  
\- Eh bien, ça ne se voit pas ?, répliqua le roux en bouclant sa ceinture.  
Anubis se toucha la gorge, vérifiant au passage qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. Ses idées redevenaient claires, suffisamment pour ressentir du mécontentement à l'idée que Loki s'en aille, pas assez pour se rendre compte de ce que ça signifiait.  
\- J'ai fait ce que j'étais venu faire, ajouta le dieu nordique avec un rictus.  
\- Quoi donc ?, interrogea Anubis en récupérant le ruban par terre pour nouer ses cheveux.  
\- T'embêter dans ta retraite, répondit Loki avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas juste que tu sois le seul épargné, tandis que tous les autres se battent dehors.  
\- Et toi, tu te bats ?, lança l'égyptien avec nonchalance ; il ressentait une immense fatigue, comme à la fin de chacune de ses chaleurs.  
Loki se retourna, l'air interloqué, comme s'il était étonné qu'Anubis s'intéresse à ce qu'il fait. Bientôt son trouble disparut, ne laissant qu'un sourire faux sur ses lèvres.  
\- Il le faut bien, sinon rien ne changera jamais.  
Le dieu des morts s'adossa contre son siège, toujours assis sur le dallage rafraîchissant de la salle, et laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule.  
\- On ne peut pas lutter contre sa nature. J'ai essayé.  
Le trickster renifla avec commisération en nouant les lacets de ses bottes :  
\- Peut-être que c'est parce que tu n'as fait qu'essayer justement.  
Anubis aurait bien voulu rétorquer quelque chose d'acide, mais le sommeil l'emporta avant qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte.

Loki se figea en remarquant que son compagnon ne répliquait pas. Il tourna la tête et remarqua que le brun s'était endormi à cause de l'épuisement.  
Il haussa l'épaule, esquissant une moue narquoise. Après s'être entièrement habillé, il approcha et s'accroupit. Il appuya sur le nez d'Anubis avec son index, s'assurant ainsi que ce dernier dormait bel et bien.  
Il avait un beau visage, l'égyptien. Quelque chose de sévère dans le trait doré surlignant ses cils, ses pommettes hautes et son nez aquilin.  
Doucement, il suivit la courbe de ce nez et donna une pichenette sur le front, chassant des cheveux rebelles. Quelque chose de sévère, mais de tendre aussi, tandis qu'il dormait, donc qu'il s'abandonnait. La courbe sensuelle de ses lèvres, ses yeux en amande, le noir profond de ses cheveux, le velouté de sa peau...  
Loki recula en grimaçant. Il se laissait avoir par ses hormones ; après l'acte consommé avec un Obéissant, on avait envie de le protéger et de le choyer.  
Ça n'était vraiment pas le genre de Loki. Il était un Insoumis, il ne voulait pas d'une case dans laquelle on pourrait l'enfermer à loisir.  
Par contre, il voulait bien se montrer un minimum attentionné, et il décida de porter Anubis jusqu'à sa couche.  
Il avait envie de le clamer, de le faire sien et d'envoyer se faire foutre ses concurrents.  
Mais c'était une réaction prévisible. Il n'en voulait pas. Il voulait voir comment allait réagir Anubis en se retrouvant enceint sans avoir été clamé. Qu'est-ce que cela créerait comme désordre parmi les dieux d'avoir un Obéissant portant le petit d'un Insoumis tout en continuant de diffuser dans l'air ces phéromones attractives qui rendaient Ceux qui ne s'agenouillent pas un peu plus dominants et fous ?  
Il déposa Anubis et le regarda en souriant.  
Il était impatient de voir ce qui allait arriver. Ça risquait d'être très intéressant.

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Fandom, pourquoi tu me fais écrire 5 pages d'UA porny totalement crack sur un fandom très obscur ? SRSLY !
> 
>  
> 
> BONUS EXPLICATIF :
> 
> Bon, quelques précisions ici : comme vous l'aurez sans doute déjà deviné, Ceux qui ne s'agenouillent pas sont évidemment les alphas, les Obéissants sont les omégas, et les Insoumis (comme Loki) sont les bêtas.
> 
> Comme dans la BD, les dieux sont hiérarchisés par nombre de croyants, mais Ceux qui ne s'agenouillent pas sont souvent en haut de l'échelle (Anubis est une de ces exceptions, comme Horus, à la fois très populaire et Obéissant : c'est la raison pour laquelle les autres veulent lui mettre la main dessus et qu'il doit se cacher).
> 
> Mordre un Obéissant en pleine chaleur revient à le "clamer", ce qui signifie qu'il devient intouchable (sauf par celui ou celle qui l'a clamé). Il cesse également de diffuser des phéromones attractives durant ses chaleurs, sauf pour celui/celle qui l'a clamé.
> 
> Bon, je crois que j'ai fait à peu près le tour des questions qu'on pouvait se poser à la fin de ce texte. Merci beaucoup de l'avoir lu !!


End file.
